So Much For Not Putting Out
by BTRlover17
Summary: PWP Kames smut.


**So Much For Not Putting Out**

**Pairing: Kendall and James**

**Summary: Basically some Kames smut I couldn't get out of my head. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise; no matter how badly I want to, just my own ideas**

"Kendall," James squeaked as his bare back hit the cool wood of the wardrobe.

"Shut up," Kendall said pressing his hips against James'.

The taller teen whimpered, his hips bucking up for more. Kendall gripped his hips tightly, holding him in place, another whimper spilling past James' parted lips.

"Kendall," James whimpered, eyes fluttering shut as the blonde pressed their hips together once more.

"I said shut up," Kendall growled, teeth tugging on James' earlobe before kissing his way along the pretty boy's jaw, eyes fluttering to a close when he connected their lips.

The kiss wasn't like their normal ones, sweet and loving yet still passionate, no this kiss was hard and dirty, teeth clashing as Kendall nipped at the brunette's lips. As James parted his lips, the blonde wasted no time in letting his tongue swoop forward, pressing against every one of James' sensitive spots making the taller boy moan into the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, the pretty boy timidly flicking the tip of his tongue against Kendall's as the shorter boy won the battle.

Too say that James was surprised by Kendall's sudden behaviour would be a lie. The brunette knew exactly what the matter with his boyfriend was and praised himself for being the cause of it.

James and Kendall had been cuddled on the sofa like most nights, the blonde's fingers carding through James' soft hair. Usually the pretty boy would complain about someone touching his meticulously styled hair but there was something about the way Kendall's nails scraped lightly against his scalp that James loved, making him practically purr as he continued.

As much as he loved the feel of Kendall's fingers running through his hair, James really needed to pee. Uncurling himself from the blonde's embrace, the pretty boy began to make his way to the bathroom, pausing halfway remembering that he had seen Logan and Carlos disappear in there half an hour ago. Sighing to himself, the tall boy made his way to the adjoining bathroom in his and Kendall's room, cursing the two smaller members of the band.

After relieving himself, James stood in front of the sink, rolling the bar of soap between his hands, eyes never leaving his reflection. And that's when he noticed it. The shelf in the shower could clearly be seen in the glass and the pretty boy was quick to notice one very important item was missing. James was quick to storm into the living, his cheeks flushed red.

"What the hell?" He demanded hazel eyes boring into his boyfriend.

"What's up with you," Kendall was confused. What had happened in between the time it took James to pee and coming back out that had made him so angry.

"You fucking know what." James' voice was low; something that only ever happened when someone touched his lucky comb or threatened his looks.

Kendall remained silent for a few moments, racking his brain for a reason anything that would've made James this mad. "I've got nothing," He said nonchalantly.

The pretty boy looked like he was about to explode. "You fucking used all of my new Cuda shampoo and I hadn't even used it yet. Do you know how hard it will be to get more; it's sold out in pretty much every store in town. So now I'm gonna have ugly hair and it's going to be all your fault."

James didn't give Kendall the chance to apologise, letting his body drop to onto the orange sofa, as far away from Kendall as possible. The blonde just watched as James' chest rose and fell with each breath, eyes looking anywhere but at him. Kendall knew what his boyfriend was doing and it was driving him crazy like it did every time.

"James, I'm sorry, punish me another way just please don't give me the silent treatment." Kendall hated how James could make him like this; make him beg for attention like a dog begging for scraps.

The pretty boy looked over at his lover, hazel eyes now calm. He could see how desperate Kendall was for him to talk to him. James sighed to himself for yet again giving in to Kendall so quickly. Shuffling along the bright material, James brought himself back over to his original position, leant against the blonde.

"Fine," He huffed, "But you're not getting any for a week at least."

Kendall groaned, the idea of spending each night in the same bed as James without being able to touch him already driving him crazy. Knowing that that was the worst thing James could inflict on him other than the silent treatment, the blonde didn't argue, just wrapped his arm around James' broad shoulders' drawing him closer.

That had been three days ago and now Kendall was on the verge of exploding. There was only so many times the blonde could get off using his hand. Images of James' lips wrapped around his cock seemed to always be at the forefront of his mind, his dick forever pressing against the material of his jeans.

Today had been no different. The four boys had been given the days off and had decided to relax around the pool. Kendall and Logan sat on the sun loungers watching as James and Carlos had a pool noodle war in the pool. Splashes of water and calls of 'Victory is mine' echoed throughout the pool area, the majority of the patrons leaving making sure to shoot dirty looks at the two warring boys as they went.

Logan and Kendall didn't care about the water or the shouting, they were just happy to see their boyfriend's happy. However it was long before a problem occurred. All four of them were in different states of dress or in James and Carlos' case different states of undress. Logan was wearing his usual loose fitting t-shirt while Kendall wore a tank top something only ever seen when it was beyond hot.

James and Carlos on the other hand were both topless, water shining against their skin. However James was still in his swim trunks while Carlos floated around in the pool in nothing but his boxers, his swim trunks lying in a heap at the end of Logan's sun lounger. It seemed as the two boys' frolicked in the pool, the sun decided to act like a spotlight on them, highlighting their glistening skin.

"Any want a smoothie?" James asked his arms braced against the side of the pool. Kendall could feel himself hardening as his eyes raked over the pretty boy's biceps, watching as the muscles tensed.

"Yeah," Logan replied, his eyes never leaving Carlos who was floating around behind James.

Kendall shook his head quickly hoping his boyfriend wouldn't notice his flushed countenance. The taller boy pressed against the edge of the pool, more and more of his god-like body coming into the blonde's view. Kendall had to stop himself from coming right there and then as his eyes raked hungrily over James' wet form.

The tall boy's hair was slicked back, droplets dripping from the ends to run down his chest. Water trickled down James' chest, falling into the lines of his abs before being lost the waistband of his swim trunks. One droplet though managed to run its path down the brunette's happy trail before disappearing. Kendall could feel his dick pressing tightly against the material of his swim trunks, the urge to bend James over and fuck him into next week making the blonde's fingers twitch as he used every inch of his self control to keep himself in his chair.

But it was when James bent over to grab his towel that Kendall lost it. Thanking God for his quick reflexes, Kendall was up and out of his seat, wrapping a hand tightly around James' wrist before the others knew what was happening.

The taller teen yelped when he felt himself being dragged towards the lobby, one look at Logan and Carlos showed that they were thinking the same as him; what the hell was wrong with the blonde. James couldn't bring himself to speak as Kendall dragged into the elevators, a look that James couldn't describe etched across his features.

The ride back to their apartment was short, Kendall's hand never leaving James' wrist. Storming into the apartment, Kendall dragged the tall boy into their room, pressing him against the nearest piece of furniture; which happened to be the wardrobe, as soon as possible.

"Can you feel how hard you've made me?" Kendall spoke into the skin of James' neck, his hips swivelling against the tall boy's.

James couldn't answer, his head lolling back against the wood as Kendall's teeth grazed his skin. Smirking to himself, the blonde bit down, cock jerking as the pretty boy moaned, hips rutting against Kendall's.

Stepping back for a moment Kendall let his eyes rake hungrily over his lover's panting form, taking in his dishelleved hair and kiss swollen lips. The tall boy's chest rose and fell with each breath he took, lust filled eyes never leaving Kendall's as the blonde curled his fingers around the hem of his tank top, pulling the material over his head.

Kendall felt his cock press tightly against the material of his swim trunks as James' tongue came out to swipe across his lips, hazel orbs scouring every inch of Kendall's exposed skin.

Wrapping a hand around his lover's wrist, the blonde dragged James over to the bed. Pressing his hand against the small of the brunette's back, Kendall bent him over until his pert ass rested high in the air. The shorter teen felt his breath hitch as he took in the sight before him, fingers grazing lazily against the waistband of James' swim trunks.

Pressing a kiss between the pretty boy's shoulder blades, Kendall gripped the waistband of James' swim trunks, towing them down his legs until they pooled around his feet. The blonde had to stop himself from coming there and then. Moving his hands from where they rested on James' hips, Kendall squeezed the soft skin, revelling in every whimper that James emitted.

Spreading the tan mounds in front of him, Kendall didn't fight the urge to cover James' puckered hole with his saliva. Kneeling down so he was eye level with his boyfriends' entrance, Kendall didn't waste any time in leaning forward and licking a line from James' balls up and over his hole before moving back down again. Stiffening his tongue, the blonde pressed the muscle into James' waiting body, pausing when he felt the taller teen tense.

When he felt James relax, Kendall continued to press forward until his lips were pressed against James' skin. Humming in the back of his throat, Kendall felt his cock twitch as James moaned, his hips shifting back. The blonde pulled back slightly, slipping a finger in beside his tongue. Slipping a second finger in, Kendall stretched James open, his fingers curling to press against the brunette's prostate.

"Kendall, please I need you now." James begged his hips thrusting forward.

Standing up behind his lover, Kendall was quick to strip his swim trunks off. Spitting his hand, the shorter teen spread the moisture of his length, hips thrusting into his fist.

Using one hand to hold James still, Kendall pressed the head of his cock against James' hole. Taking a steadying breath so he didn't thrust in too fast, the blonde began to press his cock into his lover, pausing whenever he felt James tense. When he was fully buried within James, Kendall paused giving the taller teen a few moments to adjust.

"Move," James whispered, his hips rutting back against Kendall's.

Not wanting to deny his lover anything, Kendall pulled slowly pulled his hips back before rolling them forward, eyes fluttering shut as James' walls clenched tightly around his length. The pace stayed slow, Kendall's fingers digging into the skin of James' hips as he fought back the urge to fuck the brunette senseless.

"Harder, fuck me harder," James moaned, his hips grinding back against Kendall's.

Not wanting to deny his lover anything, the blonde tightened his grip on James' hips before pulling back until only the head of his cock remained inside the brunette. He paused for a couple of moments before slamming forward, simultaneous moans filling the room. Now that James had given him permission to go wild, Kendall didn't plan on stopping.

Angling his hips slightly in search of the pretty boy's sweet spot, Kendall continued his harsh and fast pace, smirking when James cried out.

"Right there," James cried, head pressing into the covers.

Kendall smirked, his hips moving off their own accord. The sound of skin slapping against skin and cries of pleasure filled the room, heightening the pleasure both boys' were feeling.

Keeping a hand on James' hip, Kendall wrapped his fingers around James' cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Kendall could feel the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach, his orgasm drawing nearer every time he thrust into James.

"I...I...I'm close," James whimpered, biting his lip as the pleasure became too much.

Angling his hips to hit James' prostate dead on, Kendall pumped James' cock faster wanting to watch his boyfriend come undone below him.

"Fuck, Kendall," James came with a shout, his seed spilling out to cover the bed below him as well as Kendall's fist.

Feeling James' walls clench around his cock and the brunette's cum covering his hand proved too much for Kendall. Pressing his hips tightly against James', the blonde lost it, James' name spilling past his lips as a broken moan as his seed covered the taller teen's insides.

Releasing his grip on James' hips, Kendall slumped across his lover's back, hips stuttering as the last waves of his orgasm washed over him. The brunette moaned slightly as his arms gave way and his upper body slumped onto the bed, his seed now covering his chest and stomach.

Pulling out as gently as he could, Kendall fell to side, eyes never leaving James' slumped form.

"You okay baby?" He asked gently, fingers moving softly against the pretty boy's back.

"Mmmm," came James' muffled reply, head moving slowly to face his boyfriend.

Kendall couldn't help but smile as he took in James' expression. Hazel eyes were hooded but the blonde could still make out the love and warmth within them. James' lips were red and kiss swollen, Kendall wanting nothing more than to run his thumb over them in a hope to soothe them if he wasn't so tired.

Silence filled the room, goose bumps covering both boy's as the warmth they felt earlier slowly disappeared.

"Three days" James' voice broke the silence, Kendall's eyes snapping open at the sound.

"Huh?" The blonde's voice was sleep laden, suggesting his was close to drifting off into dreamland.

"Three days, has to be a new record," James said, unable to hold back his chuckle as Kendall frowned.

"It's all your fault."

"How, I'm not the one who can't control himself,"

"Well you shouldn't walk around looking like that," Kendall's hand waved over James' frame.

"Like what?" James' interest was piqued now. What did Kendall think he looked like?

"Like a god," Kendall muttered, his cheeks flushing red.

"You think I look like a god?" James questioned, his heart filling with nothing but love for the blonde boy curled up next to him.

"Shuddup" Kendall muttered, slowly making his way to the head of the bed.

Pulling back the covers, Kendall waited for James to join him, smiling when he felt a familiar body press against his own. Wrapping an arm around the tall boy's waist, Kendall let his eyes flutter close, knowing that James' were doing the same.

**I feel that this could be better but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. **

**I'm sorry if the reason James is mad is kinda weak or petty but it's something I see him getting upset over. **


End file.
